thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Полло
Полло- это один из верных слуг-близнецов Баники Кончиты. Как и его сестра Арте, был съеден своей госпожой. Он один из реинкарнаций Ганзеля. Pollo is one of the loyal but twisted servants of Banica Conchita. Like his twin sister, Arte, he would be devoured by their master. He is one of Hänsel's reincarnations. Биография Ранние годы Арте и Полло родились в Грабии региона Бельзенийской Империи, их родители умерли, когда они были маленькими. Примерно в EC 313, Рон Граппл принял их на службу к Семье Кончиты, в качестве слуг юной Баники Кончиты. Спустя десять лет, Баника была помолвлена с Карлосом Марлоном и приказала слугам сопровождать её на встрече с женихом. В какой-то момент, к ним попал в руки сосуд Чревоугодия и узнали о демоне, что в нём обитал. Они спрятали бокал для вина в задней стенке камина в своей комнате. Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Born in the Grabia region of the Beelzenian Empire, Arte and Pollo's parents died when they were at an early age. Around EC 313, Ron Grapple hired them into the service of the Conchita Family, serving as aids to the young Banica Conchita. After the ten-year old was engaged to Carlos Marlon, the two accompanied her as she visited her fiance. At some point, they came into possession of vessel of Gluttony and became aware of the demon inhabiting it, storing the wine glass in a hole at the back of their room's fireplace.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Служба Пожирательнице Примерно в Июле EC 323, слуги собираются, чтобы сопровождать свою госпожу в путешествии. После возвращения в свою комнату с братом, она замечает Рона, убирающегося в своей комнате и готовящегося разбить винный бокал, который он нашёл в камине. Они останавливают его, прежде чем он успевает это сделать. Полло сказал, что это бессмысленно и потребовал, чтоб он не трогал бокал, и слуги объяснили, что это единственный способ спасти Госпожу Банику от разорения. Рон спрашивает их, не они ли принесли бокал. Слуги лишь покачали головами и ответили, что будут следовать указаниям Баники, вне зависимости от того будь то смерть или сделка. Во время объяснения, слуги приблизились к Рону, объяснив, что не буду вмешиваться, а после схватили его за шею и убили его. После того как Баника заключила контракт с Демоном Чревоугодия, Полло продолжил служить своей госпоже и сопровождал её на пир Герцога Орухари, состоявшегося в ноябре. Он нёс насекомых и пауков Банике, что хотела их съесть на вечеринке. Во время празднования, Арте и Полло достали "десерт", по заказу Баники. Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita В следующем ноябре, на Полло была возложена ответственность управления территории поместья Кончиты, вместе с Арте. Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Когда Джозеф был нанят в качестве повара в ЕС 325, Полло невзлюбил его из-за внешнего вида. После Арте и Полло приготовили из него блюда по приказу госпожи. Evil Food Eater Conchita - 裏切り者には 報いを受けていただきましょう В том же году, Полло увидел, как была съедена его сестра, а позже и он сам по желанию госпожи Кончиты. Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Around July of EC 323 the two were planned to accompany their master on a journey. Soon after returning with his sister to their room, he spotted Ron Grapple cleaning their room and about to toss away a wine glass he found in the fireplace. Stopping him before he could leave, Pollo said it was pointless and the two claimed that the glass would be what would save Lord Banica from ruin. When Ron asked if they were the ones who brought the wine glass, they shook their heads and responded that they would simply follow Banica's decision, whether it was death or a contract. Inching closer to him during their explanation, the two then said he would not disturb, and one grabbed the servant's neck and killed him. After Banica made her contract with the Demon of Gluttony, Pollo continued serving his master's needs and accompanied her to the banquet Duke Oruhari held in November, carrying the insects and spiders Banica desired to eat at the party. During the celebration, Arte and Pollo took out the "dessert" as Banica ordered. In November of the following year, Pollo was given the responsibility of managing the noble's territories in Conchita's place, along with Arte. When Joseph was hired as a chef in EC 325, Pollo disliked him due to his appearance. Following Banica's will, Pollo and Arte cooked the chef, making him another one of her meals.Evil Food Eater Conchita - 裏切り者には 報いを受けていただきましょう Later that year, Pollo witnessed his sister get eaten by their master and was subsequently eaten by the curious and hungry Conchita.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Legacy Наследие В июле ЕС 325, в Бельзинийской Империи, ходят слухи, что Баника Кончита, обращалась за помощью к Эллуке Часовщице. В следующем месяце, особняк был найден пустым без его хозяйки и персонала. Обыскав всё вдоль и поперёк, Империя пришла к выводу, что Баника со своими слугами бежала в соседнею страну. Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Его душа продолжает перевоплощаться, пока не сливается с Бокалом Кончиты, а позже пробуждается в виде слуги в Театре Зла, где он служит Хозяйке Кладбища. Когда Ма рассматривает её картину, делает предположение, что лояльность Полло к Кончите из-за её внешнего сходства с Мета Зальмхофер.Evil's Kingdom Booklet - Part V. Evil Food Eater Conchita In July of EC 325, the Beelzenian Empire, investigating the rumors surrounding Banica Conchita, requested the help of Elluka Clockworker. The following month, the mansion was found empty and its owner and staff missing. Finding everything in perfect order, the Empire concluded Pollo and the rest of the staff fled with Banica to a neighboring country.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV His soul continued to reincarnate until it merged with the Glass of Conchita and later awakened as the male servant in Evil's Theater. While reviewing her films, Ma speculated that the servant's loyalty to Conchita was due to her resemblance to Meta Salmhofer.Evil's Kingdom Booklet - Part V. Evil Food Eater Conchita Личность и черты характера Полло был недалёким и неуклюжим, действовал куда более мягко, чем его близнец. Часто ходил с пустым взглядом, но иногда впадал в маниакальное состояние и усмехался, как его сестра; имеет специфический смех, когда хихикает. Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita-Website Profiles - 双子の姉アルテに比べて性格は良いが、頭はあまり良くない。 Он очень лоялен к Банике, готов служить ей и выполнять все её прихоти. Как и её сестра, Полло надеяться, что хозяйка будет относиться к ним с уважением Evil Food Eater Conchita - 敬い称えよ われらが偉大なコンチータ; любые "предатели" по мнению хозяйки должны быть наказаны. Evil Food Eater Conchita - 裏切り者には 報いを受けていただきましょう Полло не колеблясь устраняет всех тех, кто воспринимается, как угроза для безопасности хозяйки. Полло готов выполнять любые пожелания хозяйки, даже если они будут заключаться в его жизни или смерти. Его преданность связана с его предыдущей жизнью, где хозяйка очень похожа на его мать. Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - V. Evil Food Eater Conchita Точно так же его неприязнь к Карлосу обусловлена из-за сходства с Адамом Мунлит. У Полло была крепкая связь с Арте и всегда был с ней, даже делили одну комнату на двоих. Когда они вместе, Полло повторяет движения и жестикуляции Арте. Их связь была на столько крепка, что они могли продолжить предложения друг друга, а иногда говорить в унисон. Они испытывали враждебность к другим слугам, что заходили в их комнату, чтоб прибраться. Из-за общей нелюбви к Джозефу, близнецы любят беспокоить и преследовать его. Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Pollo was dimwitted and clumsy, acting far more innocent than his twin and often having a blank expression, although sometimes lapsing into a more manic smile like his sister; he also had a peculiar laugh, giggling "gihihi" when amused.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita-Website Profiles - 双子の姉アルテに比べて性格は良いが、頭はあまり良くない。 He was very loyal to Banica, willing to serve her and attend to her every whim. Like his sister, Pollo expected their master to be treated with the utmost respect,Evil Food Eater Conchita - 敬い称えよ われらが偉大なコンチータ believing any "traitors" to their master's wishes had to be punished.Evil Food Eater Conchita - 裏切り者には 報いを受けていただきましょう Similarly, Pollo didn't hesitate to kill those perceived as a threat to their master's safety. Despite this, Pollo was willing to obey Banica's decisions, regardless of whether her choice was to live or die.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita As a reincarnation of Hänsel, his fanatic loyalty to his master is due to her resemblance to Hänsel's mother, Meta Salmhofer.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - V. Evil Food Eater Conchita Similarly, Pollo held a disinclination towards Carlos due to his resemblance to Adam Moonlit. Pollo held a close bond with Arte and the two were nearly always together, even sharing the same room. When together, Pollo usually mirrored Arte with similar movements and gesticulations. Likewise, their relationship was close enough that they would finish each other's sentences seamlessly and sometimes even spoke in union with one another. Both also shared a hostility towards the other servants entering their room to clean it.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Навыки и умения В отличие от своей сестры, Полло был не так умён и не так хорошо выполнял свои обязанности. При приготовлении пищи для Баники, Полло подмечает количество над качеством.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita-Website Profiles - 食べ物は質より量を重視している。 Арте и Полло служат Банике более 10 лет, но при этом умудряется сохранить свой детский внешний облик. Не смотря на свой маленький рост, слуга может сдержать и убить мужчин, что почти в два раза больше него. Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Unlike his sister, Pollo was unintelligent and was not as skilled as some of the other servants with their duties. When cooking meals for Banica, Pollo emphasized quantity over quality.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita-Website Profiles - 食べ物は質より量を重視している。 Both his twin and he shared an uncommon youth, serving Banica for well over a decade while maintaining a child-like appearance. Despite his small stature, the servant was capable of restraining and killing men nearly twice his size.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Связь с другими персонажами Баника Кончита: хозяйка Полло. Из-за фанатичного служения Кончите, требовал от других слуг к ней уважения. Вне зависимости от целей Баники, слуга готов был выполнять их все. Отчасти его лояльностью к Банике является то, что она похожа на Мету. Pollo’s master. Pollo was fanatically loyal to Banica and demanded others' respect of her. The servant would strive to achieve Banica’s aims and follow her decisions no matter what they were. This included both acting on what he perceived Banica would want and obeying her every direct order. This loyalty was in part inspired by his seeing Banica as reminiscent of Meta. Арте: сестра-близнец. Имеют очень крепкую связь, от чего порой ругают своей синхронностью движений и слов. Имеют равные права, как слуги Кончиты; позже оба получают полномочия руководства на её территории. Полло никак не реагирует на смерть своей сестры от рук Кончиты, а после погибает сам. Pollo’s twin sister. Pollo was very close with Arte and always stayed by her side, eerily in sync with her words and actions. The two shared in equal measure their duties as Conchita’s servants, even up to, later, overseeing the governing of her territories. Pollo would show an illogical reaction to his sister’s death by Conchita’s hand, preceding his own. Joseph: Один из служащих Кончиты. Полло его недолюбливает из-за схожести с Адамом Мунлит, но терпит его, как повара своей госпожи. После того, как "Джозеф" пытался предать Кончиты, Полло очень желает приготовить его. A fellow employee of Conchita. Pollo saw the chef as reminiscent of Adam Moonlit and disliked him, but tolerated him as one of his master’s employees; after "Joseph" attempted to betray Conchita, however, Pollo was eager to follow instructions to kill and cook him. Рон Граппл: Сослужитель Кончиты. Арте, как и её брат, не любит, когда Рон заходит в их комнату и был категорически против того, чтоб пополнять финансы, благодаря сделке с Демоном Чревоугодия. Увидев его в качестве угрозы для своей хозяйки, Арте убила Рона без угрызений совести. A fellow servant of Conchita. Pollo, like his sister, disliked Ron’s presence in their room and greatly disapproved of the chamberlain’s interference in Banica’s negotiation with the Demon of Gluttony. Seeing him as a threat to his master, Pollo aided in Ron’s death without remorse. Гензель: первоначальная реинкарнация. Полло стал лоялен к Кончите из-за отношений Ганзеля с Мета Зальмхофер, видя в Кончите - Мету. Получив часть воспоминаний Ганзеля о Адаме Мунлит, он видит его черты в Джезефе. Pollo's first incarnation. Pollo received his loyalty to Conchita from Hänsel's relationship with Meta Salmhofer, seeing remnants of Meta in Banica. As well as this, he had some recollection of Adam Moonlit, seeing remnants of Hänsel’s foster father in Joseph. Слуга: инкарнация Полло. Фанатичный слуга Хозяйки Кладбища, так же имеет схожую внешность и отношения с Кончитой. An incarnation of Pollo. The male servant's fanatic service to the Master of the Graveyard and appearance are reminiscent of Pollo’s in his relationship with Banica. Интересные факты Концептуализация и Происхождение *Имя Полло происходит от имени Аполлон, одно из близнецов-божеств греческой мифологии; бога часто ассоциируют с Гелиосом и солнцем, как света, исцеление, чумы, правда, и пророчествовать. Waltz of Evil: Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook * Первое воплощение взято из сказки Братьев Гримм про Ганзель и Гретель. * В оригинале, Ганзель изображают, как ненасытное дитя, что только подкрепляет его отсылку к Поллу с Демоном Чревоугодия и его хозяйки Кончиты. * Его имя в PV "Пожирательница Кончита" написано, как Глупый Слуга, что является отсылкой к его забывчивой реинкарнацией Ганзеля. ____ *Pollo's name is derived from Apollo, one of the twin gods of Greek mythology; the deity is often associated with Helios and the sun as well as light, healing, plague, truth, and prophesy.Waltz of Evil: Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook *His original incarnation ties him to the Brothers Grimm's tale "Hänsel & Gretel". *In the original story, Hänsel is depicted as a gluttonous child, strengthening Pollo's link with the Demon of Gluttony and his master, Conchita. *His credited name in the Evil Food Eater Conchita PV, the Stupid Servant, refers to his more oblivious nature due to being a reincarnation of Hänsel. Любопытно * Как и Шартетта Ленгли, Арте со своим братом выглядят намного младше, чем есть. Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita *Like Chartette Langley and his twin sister, Pollo maintains the same youthful appearance despite indicating he is much older.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Галерея Concept Art Концепт= Conchita11.jpg|Концепт слуг Кончиты из блога Ичики Conchita13.jpg|Детали униформы ConchitaArtePolloprofile.png|Профили Арте, Полло и Баники из Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita |-| Song Apparitions Песни= Servants Conchita.jpg|Арте и Полло в Evil Food Eater Conchita |-| Book Apparitions Книги= EFECArtePollo.png|Полло в Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Conchitanovel001.png|Полло на заднем плане в новелле Aku no waltz.png|Полло в Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook |-| Manga Apparitions Манга= PolloChibicolored.png|Полло в манге-буклете Меню Пожирательницы Кончиты ArtePolloChibi.png|Появление Арте и Полло в манге Pollochibimanga.png|Появление Полло в манге Deadly Sins of Evil Plato.png|Полло в манге BanicaArtePolloJoseph.png|Полло в манге QuartetsArtePollo.png|Pollo and Arte as they appear in Quartets of Evil QuartetsArtePollo2.png|Полло и Арте в манге |-| Misc Прочее= Conchi.png|Полло в Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Conchitamenu.jpg|Полло в буклете новеллы BanicaArtePolloIchika.jpg|Иллюстрация Арте, Баники и Полло у Ичики Guidebookadvertisementh.png|Pollo in the Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook advertisement ArtePolloBanicaEarly.jpg|An early illustration of Pollo, Arte and Banica by Ichika BanicaArtePolloJosephPlatonicMargaritaIchika.png|Comic involving Pollo, Banica, Arte, Joseph, Platonic, and Margarita by Ichika BanicaCarlosArtePolloIchika2.png|Comic of Arte and Pollo watching Joseph and Banica by Ichika ComicBanicaJosephArtePolloIchika.png|Comic featuring Arte and Pollo with Banica and Joseph by Ichika Lendiffrence.PNG|A chart by Tamara pointing out the diffrences of the four boys represented by Kagamine Len in Quartets of Evil BanicaArtePolloJosephDemonIchika.png|Comic featuring Arte and Pollo with Banica and Joseph by Ichika ComicBanicaJosephArtePollo.png|Comic featuring Banica and her servants by Ichika ArtePolloCarlosIchika.png|Comic of Pollo with Arte and Carlos by Ichika RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Arte and Pollo's red strings of fate by Ichika Appearances References }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Кагамине Лен Категория:Kagamine Len Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Beelzenia Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Evil Food Eater Conchita